headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Bermuda Tentacles
| followed by = }} Bermuda Tentacles is an American independent horror television movie of the "giant monster" subgenre. It was directed by Nick Lyon with a screenplay written by Geoff Meed. The film was produced by The Asylum and premiered on Syfy on April 4th, 2014. The movie stars Trevor Donovan as Chief Trip Oliver, Linda Hamilton as Admiral Linda Hansen, Mya Harrison as Lieutenant Plummer, John Savage as President DeSteno, Jamie Kennedy as Doctor Zimmer, Richard Whiten as Lieutenant Commander Barclay and Ricco Ross as Captain Phillips. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Bermuda Tentacles (2014) redirects to this page. * The full cast list for this film on IMDB lists eleven more actors that are not credited in this film. As their involvement in the film cannot be verified, they are not listed among the cast members on this page. * Bermuda Tentacles has been made available on Netflix instant streaming video service. * The movie was shot in parts of San Pedro, El Mirage and Studio 53 in Burbank, California. IMDB; Bermuda Tentacles (2014); Filming locations. * Bermuda Tentacles was released on Region free Blu-ray and on DVD in Region 1 format by The Asylum on September 9th, 2014. Amazon.com; Bermuda Tentacles (2014); DVD.Blu-ray.com; Bermuda Tentacles (2014); Blu-ray. * This is one of the few movies produced by The Asylum that is not latching onto the success of a similarly-themed and more popularly recognized major motion picture (often referred to as "mockbusters"). * This is Nick Lyon's fourth film in the horror genre as a director. His previous works include Species: The Awakening in 2007, Zombie Apocalypse in 2011 and Rise of the Zombies in 2012, the latter two of which were both produced by The Asylum. * Geoff Meed is known most for his work as an actor and a fight choreographer. This is his sixth film as a screenwriter and his second film in the sci-fi/horror genre. Geoff also played guard #1 in the "Give Me a Sign" episode of Charmed as well as a character named Kowalski in the 1996 film Leprechaun 4: In Space. * Actor Jamie Kennedy is also known for playing the comical character Randy Meeks in the Scream film series as well as Detective Eli James on the TV series Ghost Whisperer. * Though most people know actress Linda Hamilton best as playing ass-kicker Sarah Connor in the Terminator film series, she has also dabbled a bit in the horror genre as well. She played Vicky Robeson in the 1984 cult classic Children of the Corn, and she played Amy Franklin in the less-reputable monkey business creature feature, King Kong Lives. * A phrase used in this film, "Stay frosty", was made popular in films such as James Cameron's Aliens, as well as several films by Michael Bay. The term means to keep your cool. Recommendations External Links * * Bermuda Tentacles at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:The Asylum Category:Syfy Pictures Original films Category:2014 films Category:Horror Film List Category:Jamie Kennedy